Santana Villanueva
Soldier of the Apocalypse Personality Santana isn’t an overly bubbly person, even before the apocalypse she was a tough bitch, the apocalypse just made it worse. Santana doesn’t tolerate bullshit and will openly humiliate someone she things is just obnoxious or stupid. She doesn’t give a fuck about the opinions of others and at times can be very abrasive. She normally doesn’t get along with woman and usually has better luck in male crowds or with woman who are like her or she 'likes'. She voices her opinions if she disagrees with someone about something. She normally will go about following her own strategies even if they seem reckless. Those who choose not to follow her she doesn’t mind disowning, she won’t change her opinion no matter how much she cares about someone. To others Santana can be seen as reckless or self-driven or even just a hard ass bitch but she could give a damn. Aside from being an abrasive, tough cookie, Santana is sensitive and caring when it comes to family or people she cares deeply for, though she normally won’t show it well. Usually she is right about things and although her plans seem reckless at times, it’s usually because there is more to them then she is letting on and normally if you put your trust in her she won’t let you down. She’s deeply protective of people close to her and will give her life to protect them, despite how selfish she seems at times. If you don’t feel save Santana presence can often be relieving as she often is a symbol of strength and power because of her overall soldier-like attitude. Normally Santana isn’t really a social person when it comes to pointless things. She likes talking about strategies and goals and the future. She isn’t the type to sit and talk about bullshit or things that don’t matter. Though she will set aside this attitude if she really cares about someone and will listen to someone’s problems despite it, though it doesn’t mean she won’t give her opinion. If you come to Santana expecting her to feel sorry for you then you’re in for some tough love. She will chew you up and spit you out with words; she absolutely can’t stand people that feel sorry for themselves or who just give up when everything else fails. Santana is a problem solver and a fighter, she may seem negative at times, but her negative attitude often leads to a positive solution or conclusion. Overall she is resilient, trustworthy and brave, sensitive yet abrasive. She’s tough yet she’s a static friend and won’t betray you unless you betray her trust or don't trust her. And most of all she is a warrior and will fight any battle to protect those who are important to her. Appearance Santana has long brown hair that she often keeps up in a bun so it’s not in the way. Her features are very stern and sharp giving her a very tough masculine look though she can make herself look feminine if she wants too. Her eyes are dark brown and she has averagely tanned skin though it’s mostly contributed to her Mexican ethnics. Santana stands at 5”6 and weighs about 140; she has an athletic body; toned arms and abs, thanks to her military training. For clothing Santana usually wears things that are comfortable and reasonable usually a pair of boots with some camo pants and a tank top or a full camo outfit or just some jeans and a tank top, whatever she feels like really. Bio Santana was raised an only child by her father who was a captain in the military. Because of her father’s job, growing up Santana became heavily invested in how things worked in her dad’s world. She was put in military academy at a very young age and went through all the training necessary. Although it really wasn’t something she choice it became very important to her as she grew older and realized it was something she wanted to do though around the age of 20 her and her father grew apart and Santana’s career path veered towards joining the police force. She was still in training when the virus hit, but she had enough experience from years of military academy and police training that she was able to effectively protect herself from the horde of zombies. She wasn’t able to find her dad when things fell apart, but she hasn’t stopped looking not even for one moment. She knows her dad can take care of himself, but she also knows that wherever he is there’s a place where she can be safe, she’d learned from her dad that deep within the military was a special establishment that was to be used if ever an apocalyptic event took place, it was mainly set up for a if ever a nuclear war broke out. She knows though that her dad is safe and has been searching for the establishment coded “Sector 5-51-15”. Inventory *Clothing *M27 IAR (Machine Gun) *Storage* *Stoner 63 (Machine Gun)*Storage* *2 GSG 5PK Pistols *2 Flashlights *2 Hunting Knifes *Food Skills *Military Training: Speed and reflexes, weapon training and advanced hand to hand combat training. *Climbing: She has strong upper body strength allowing her to lift herself easily and climb things. When she was younger she loved climbing and being high up. *Leadership: She is a great leader despite her seemingly reckless ideas. She usually has a hidden plan or plan within a plan and this can often lead people to not trust her right away, but if people put their faith in her she wont let them down, thus once she proves herself she can make a great leader. *Stratigic: She can be very helpful when planning something that involves a fight. Relationships Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female